Psicología
by Lis-Sama
Summary: OS: Es la ciencia que estudia todo lo que hacen, sienten y piensan los seres humanos de acuerdo a su modo de ser, las circustancias que viven y su relación con los demas...Pero esta definición ¿Tambien es para los HANYOU?


**Psicología**

**N/a: Quien diría que las clases de psicología que tengo en el colegio me inspirarían para escribir este oneshort... Espero q les guste**

Gruño por milésima vez en 3 horas, prueba más que fehaciente de su mal humor. _"1,2,3,4"_ pensó la humana mientras mordía la parte posterior de su lápiz con ahínco. Volvió a gruñir más fuerte, pero no lograba nada, la humana seguía dándole la espalda sin mover un músculo, llego a pensar a lo largo del tiempo que la observaba que podía haberse petrificado. Ya no sabia como colocarse, se había acostado en la cama de la hembra, se había sentado en la ventana, se había quedado apoyado contra una pared, había ya estado en cualquier posición que le viniera a la mente. Ahora se encontraba con la espalda contra la pared, piernas cruzadas, brazos en ángulo, menos dentro de las mangas de su haori, sentado sobra la cama de la mujer que no dejaba de mirar impaciente. No era que la necesitara encima de él como una pulga todo el bendito día, pero le molestaba que lo pasara por alto como sino existiera ¡POR KAMI, ESTABA AHI!

Era una perra insoportable, le gritaba, lo mandaba, le daba visitas gratuitas el suelo siempre que podía y por cualquier cosa, era una tonta, lloraba hasta por lo mas mínimo, poseía un humor cambiante, siempre le discutía todo, nunca se conformaba por nada _"Keh, quien podría estar atraído por ella" _se dijo a si mismo.

Olfateo el aire de manera discreta, olía carne azada, eso quería decir que pronto la familia de la humana cenaría, al igual que él, porque aunque se negara lo invitarían a comer. No puedo evitar que la boca se le haga agua al imaginarse saboreando la comida, hoy no habría remel, no era que no le gustara, todo lo contrario, pero ya estaba asqueado de esa comida al igual que el pescado que siempre cazaba para él y el grupo.

Dio un gran y profundo suspiro, ya no cabía mas información en su mente _"Mañana tendremos examen de psicología"_ le había dicho Yuca apenas la vio esta mañana en la puerta del colegio junto al resto. Esa misma mañana sintió como todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros¿NO ERA SUFICIENTE CON LO DEL SENGOKU? Había estado tan sumergida en la época antigua junto a Inuyasha y al resto que se había olvidado de si misma. Cuando por fin se las arreglaba para que el hibrido le de unos días de tregua, ahora le salían con esto; pero a quien podía recriminar si se lo había ganado con creses. Todavía no sabia como era que no quedaba libre por las faltas que tenia en el colegio, daba gracias por eso y a las mentiras de su abuelo; aunque como siempre muy extravagantes pero que gracias a Kami le servían para cubrir sus idas al Sengoku. La presión de vivir y convivir en dos tiempos era mucho y aunque llevaba ya 2 años de esa vida no se arrepentía, vivía experiencias que nadie de su podría imaginar, pero ese ritmo ajetreado de vida tenia un precio muy alto en ambos tiempos; por un lado el retraso en sus estudios, sus amigos, familia y la vida típica de un adolescente, y por el otro, la dependencia de su persona para localizar los fragmentos, sus otros amigos, ser la reencarnación de una poderosa miko y lo ultimo y quizás lo mas importante al igual que doloroso, el amor no correspondido de un tonto engreído.

Se estiro con parcimonia sobre la silla, si que se merecía un descanso, se lo había ganado por estudiar todo el día casi sin parar. Miro el reloj que estaba al lado de sus libros, las 20:30 seguro la comida ya estaba casi lista. Comería algo, se daría un relajante baño, repasaría para afianzar lo estudiado y a más tardar a las 12:00 estaría acostada para dormir y rendir mañana al máximo.

Dejo la regla como marcador y cerro el libro, le tomarían sobre FREUD, el padre de la psicología. Había que admitir que era rebuscado en algunos temas cono en ELLO, YO y SUPERYO. Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue las diferentes etapas por la cual las personas pasan, ahora se encontraba en la última y la que más le costaría transitar, la ETAPA GENITAL. No podía pasar por alto algunos conceptos sin que su mente las relacionara con el semi-demonio, es que había cosas relacionadas a esa etapa que le ponían los pelos de punta. Todas las etapas tenían algo en común **"Placer"**, claro que para cara una de ellas eran diferentes las zonas erógenas.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron a ella de sus conjeturas y al hanyou de su etapa de sueño.

-Pase-Dijo cordial la joven mientras giraba en la silla giratoria hacia la puerta.

La perilla giro y lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver en el umbral de la misma a Souta con una amplia sonrisa que rápidamente fue devuelta por su hermana.

-Kagome, mamá me dijo...-Se silencio cuando sus ojos en sorpresa se chocaron con los del hibrido-¡Amigo con orejas de perro!-Declaro eufórico a pesar de tener 2 años mas que cuando lo conoció-¿Cuando viniste? Kagome nos dijo que le habías dejado unos días para descansar-Miro de re ojo a su hermana que habia girado su rostro para observar a Inuyasha con ojos fieros

-Keh, hace unas horas-Declaro el hanyou sin mover un músculo mientras se enfrentaba con la mirada chocolate enfurecida. La muchacha le devolvió una media sonrisa y volvió a girar el rostro al recién llegado

-Me decías Souta-Llamo a su hermano con un todo muy tranquilo y sonrisa de ángel. El menor pestaño un par de veces ante la situación que se cernía en el ambiente

-Ehhh...-Levanto las cejas tratando de recordar-Ah si, mamá me dijo que pronto estará la cena-Se rasco la cabeza con cuidado-Quería saber si podías bajar para ayudarme a colocar la mesa-Concluyo algo asustado por el pedido

-Claro, ya bajo-Se giro para quedar otra vez frente al escritorio, pero su hermano volvió a llamarla-¿Que sucede?-

-Él-Señalo el lugar donde estaba el demonio-perro- ¿Cenara con nosotros?-Se hermana levanto la cabeza y poso sus ojos primero en él y luego en Inuyasha.

-Si-Dijo Inuyasha de forma rápida y abrupta cuando la boca de la miko se formaba un ¡NO! rotundo que quedo cortado a medio camino-Con gusto-Aclaro con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria para entender que él había ganado este raunt. La miko se cruzo de brazos y volvió a darle la espalda.

-Le diré a mamá que somos 5-Hizo una reverencia-Te espero abajo-Cerro la puerta, la atmósfera de ese lugar se cortaba con cuchillo ¿No abría un día que su hermana e Inuyasha no pelearan?

-¿No te molesto verdad?-Pregunto con tono de pobrecito cuando los pasos del hermano de la joven dejaron de sentirse

-Me da igual-Respondió mientras se levantaba como un rayo de la silla-Te llamo cuando este todo listo-Le dijo y cerro la puerta de un golpe.

_"Keh"_ pensó Inuyasha, era las pocas y cortantes palabras a modo de enfado que la miko le había dirigido en 3 horas, no la molesto para nada sino se pondría de mal humor y quería evitar que sus orejas sufran por los gritos de esta. Pero de que valía si igual se había molestado.

-Perra-Gruño mirando la puerta por donde la humana había salido. Estaba oficialmente arto de que lo tratara como quisiera ¡ÉL ES EL HOMBRE! Siempre estaba para todos sus caprichos y velaba por ella ya que la muy tonta siempre llevaba muy poco encima, desde esa diminuta falda que dejaba poco para la imaginación hasta esa caminas o remeras que se pegaban al cuerpo como un guante, y lo peor de todo es que había crecido varias partes de su cuerpo, en especial una que muy a su pesar lo dejaba como entupido, hasta que se enfadaba con sigo mismo.

No sabía muy bien porque cada vez que la veía de manera detenida una especie de calor lo invadía, haciendo que respirara de manera profunda el embriagador perfume a flores de cerezo que ella siempre llevaba. Se perdía en cada pequeño gesto siendo por demás detallista. Pero también tenia extraños sueños donde escuchaba la voz de Kagome que gritaba su nombre pero no en forma de auxilio sino de manera diferente además de repetirle que no parara una y otra vez, odia esos sueños por que le producían un cosquilleo en zonas de su cuerpo por demás sensibles.

Se levanto de la cama y miro con detenimiento las "cosas" por la cual Kagome ni siquiera se había molestarlo en mirarlo, camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban del escritorio y se llevo una de esas "cosas" a la nariz, hizo una cara de repulsión, el olor no le gustaba en lo absoluto. La "cosa" esa no era mas que un libro, tal y como la miko se había encargado de decirle mas de una vez. Lo alejo de su rostro para observarlo de manera minuciosa, era mediano de color marrón oscuro y letras doradas, lo puso al derecho y al revés, de lado pero no había nada que llamara su atención como para pasar 3 horas ensimismada con el libro.

Pero lo único que llamo su atención fue algo que sobresalía por medio del libro, como si la humana hubiera marcado algo. Siempre le llamo la atención todo lo relacionado a la época de ella, así que mas le llamaba la atención si algo de ese todo tenia que ver de manera mas que cercana a la sacerdotisa del futuro.

Abrió el libro justo en el lugar marcado, lo único que habían eran palabras una al lado de la otra, por suerte Kagome le había dedicado algo de su tiempo los 2 últimos años en enseñarle su escritura, a leer, además de otras tonterías. A simple vista también se podía apreciar palabras subrayadas de forma delicada. Seguía encontrándolo para nada llamativo ¿Acaso le gustaba estudiar aquello? Si ella lo encontraba interesante, le denostaría que él podía encontrarlo de igual manera, no perdida ninguna batalla y menos contra Kagome o algo inanimado.

Aunque todavía no había puesto mucho en práctica lo que la joven le había enseñado, era momento de hacer aquello. Se concentro con todas sus fuerzas para comenzar a leer aunque sea de manera torpe.

"**LA PSICOLOGIA DE FREUD"** fue lo primero que leyó a estar con letras mas grandes que el resto, pero no entendía que quería decir con psicología y menos quien era Freíd, por que estaba seguro que se trataba de algún humando de la época de la joven. Ya la cabeza le comenzaba a doler, le molestaba rotundamente no poder entender algo pero no daría la batalla por perdida, le mostraría a Kagome quien mandaba. Decidió que en vez de leer todo optaría por las partes que estaban marcadas con un símbolo para él extraño, de esa manera terminaría más rápido.

"**La teoría psicoanalítica desarrollada por Freíd significo una nueva forma de entender a la psicología. Estableció que en el inconsciente se encuentran las verdaderas razonas que determinan nuestras conductas"**. Bien, no entendía nada del inconsciente, lo único con que lograba relacionarlo era cuando uno se desmayaba, pero al parecer el problema tratado por este humano no era justamente cuando uno se desmaya sino algo totalmente diferente, algo como cuando se transformaba en youkai y solo se regia por sus instintos.

"**INCONSCIENTE****: Sede de los conflictos reprimidos de carácter sexual, que no tiene lugar en la conciencia por efectos de la represión".** Sus ojos se ensancharon en "carácter sexual" ¿Acaso había leído bien? Y si había leído bien ¿Eso le enseñaban a Kagome en el colegio? Las manos le comenzaron a transpirar al imaginarse a la sacerdotisa subida arriba del escritorio en una pose más que sensual. Se sacudió la cabeza de forma brusca, ya tenia suficiente con sus sueños como para andan soñando despierto, aunque no negaba que le gustaría ver a la miko de carne y hueso como en su mente.

-Paso con el pervertido de Miroku demasiado tiempo-Susurro mientras un pequeño calor lo envolvía y respiraba de forma sonora para controlar su maldita mente y acciones que últimamente le estaban jugando en contra.

"**El inconsciente funciona de una manera particular, lo rigen determinadas leyes que contradicen la lógica. Una de las cuatro formas es el predominio del principio de placer"** Quería llorar por Kami que quería llorar, el mundo se estaba poniendo en su contra, prefería estar enterrado en la tierra a 10 metros o amigarse con su medio hermano, que la maldita psicología siguiera despertando sus deseos primitivos por la miko **"Consiste en que la realidad psíquica predomina sobre la realidad material. No se puede esperar para satisfacer el deseo. Es la búsqueda del placer sin ningún tipo de censura"** Quien mierda lo había mandado a leer esto, cuando quería controlar sus sentidos una nueva palabrita aparecía para ponerle sus emociones al limite del colapso nervioso, lo único que le faltaba era que la hembra se apareciera semidesnuda, o salía corriendo o la tomaba en contra de su voluntad, lo pero es que estaba su mente recreando nuevamente mas de lo segundo que de lo primero.

"**Freud en la evolución psicosexual entiende por sexualidad el equivalente a toda impresión física que produzca placer. A esta teoría esta ligado la del libido y el de las zonas erógenas.**

**La etapa genital, la ultima que Freud plantea, abarca desde la adolescencia en adelante; donde durante la pubertad surgen transformaciones madurativas a partir de las que se acentúan la atracción al sexo opuesto"** ¿Freud era un pervertido peor o igual que Miroku o él era el pervertido? Cada maldito párrafo que leía estaba la palabra "placer", dando un cosquilleo detrás de la nuca. No había entendido nada por libido y zonas erógenas, se lo preguntaría a la joven cuando sus sentidos se tranquilizaban

-¿Era un libro malo?-Una voz femenina lo trajo al mundo, se quedo sin habla ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba ahi parada?-Parece que si¿No lo crees querido?-El tono de voz empleado por la mujer de unos 30 o 40 años era entre lo serio y lo burlesco. Inuyasha miro sus manos, aun sujetaba el libro pero con furia, sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus garras medio enterradas en la tapa. Aflojo de inmediato el agarre y tiro el libro sobre el escritorio. La madre de Kagome contuvo la risa ¿Qué había estado leyendo para que lo perturbara de tal manera al hanyou?

-Inuyasha, querido la cena esta lista-Le aviso y giro sobre sus talones dejando la puerta abierta. El semi-demonio dio un ultimo vistazo al libro del infierno, se irguió y salio en su típica pose de macho alfa.

La madre de Kagome bajo las escaleras seguida por un hibrido un poco mas atrás. Las risas de un menor resonaron en la casa, movió las orejitas mientras ponía un pie en el suelo. Entro en el comedor, la mesa estaba puesta, el anciano de la familia con un poco de mas edad sentado con Buyo algo mas regordete en su regazo. La mujer de la casa sumergida otra vez en la cocina entre el ruido de la vajilla. Las risas volvieron a escucharse, eran de Souta. Estaba este tirado en el suelo con su hermana casi encima de él con las manos en el estomago. Souta se retorcía en el piso tratando de sujetar las manos de su atacante pero Kagome se las ingeniaba y seguía atacando su estomago.

-Ya basta hermana-Vocifero entre sisas mientras sujetaba su estomago por la falta de aire. Kagome se levanto del suelo mientras su hermano enjuagaba entre las últimas risas las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Esto te pasa por meterte con Higurashi Kagome-Hablando con voz triunfal y los brazos en jarra. Inuyasha se sentó poco a poco al lado de la mesa pero sin dejar de ver la escena. Kagome estiro una de sus brazos y ayudo a que su hermano se reincorporara. Souta se sentó al lado de su héroe y Kagome junto a su abuelo, solo faltaba la mujer adulta para cerrar la mesa.

La cena fue normal, si se lo llamaba normal tener como invitado a un ser de la época antigua. Como siempre Souta y la miko discutieron, la madre de ambos tratando de ser la intermediaria, el abuelo contando una de sus famosas historias e Inuyasha devorándose toda la comida que le ponían al frente.

El menos y el anciano se habían ido a descansar cuando terminaron de cenar, Kagome a darse su baño, la madre de esta recogía lo ultimo que quedaba en la mesa antes de retirarse también a su habitación E Inuysaha en el cuarto de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Inuyasha deséale buenas noches a mi hija-Comento al entre abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kagome. El hanyou sentado en la ventana con una pierna en el marco formando un ángulo y la otra caída, movió sus orejas dando a entender que había escuchado el pedido. La mujer sonrió y salio cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

Si que su baño había sido relajante, descontracturando su cuerpo y limpiando sus poros. Se cambio en el baño, nunca lo asía ahí sino en su cuarto pero hoy Inuyasha estaba ocupándolo y eso era un impedimento mas que valido. Se seco el pelo un poco con el secador, lo tenía algo húmedo aun pero por lo menos no caía agua de las puntas. Llevaba un camisón blanco con tiras que tenía el estampado de flores de cerezo, el camisón tenía el mismo largo que sus faldas.

Entro en su habitación encontrándose al demoño-perro sentado en la ventana perdido con sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. Se volvió a sentar en la silla frente al escritorio, solo faltaba media hora para la media noche. Tomo el libro de psicología y lo abrió sin percatarse de mas marcas de garras en la tapa, volvió a sumergirse en ese mundo.

La observo por el rabillo del ojo, olía a frescura mezclado con su típico perfume, el cabello sobre el hombro izquierdo dejando al descubierto el lado derecho de su cuello donde podía muy fácil clavar sus colmillos en la suave, impoluta y nívea piel de la hembra. Podía morder, saborear cada milímetro de ese cuello y no solo del cuello. _"Ja" _pensó, haber leído ese libro de psicología lo asía pensar como Miroku; ahora que lo recordaba él tenia que preguntarle sobre dos palabritas.

-Oye perra-Kagome entre cerro los ojos apretando su mandíbula, no la ponía de buen humor cuando la llamaba así. Inuyasha olio el enfado pero no se inmuto.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada-Respondió sin voltear a verlo con el mejor tono de voz, pero de verdad necesitaba no ser molestaba. Inuyasha dudo si preguntarle o no, talvez se reiría de él por me tercer en temas que eran de su época y no comprendería.

-¿Qué significa libido?-Soltó al fin sin preámbulos preñándose para cualquier cosa. Kagome quedo en ascuas procesando la pregunta en su cabeza, _"Inuyasha mas libro igual psicología"_ pensó luego de pestañar varias veces. Leyó su libro sino nunca en la vida sabría esa palabra. Giro un poco su rostro para mirarlo, los dorados y los chocolates se fundieron luego de varias horas. La sacerdotisa esquivo la mirada volviendo a su posición inicial.

-Es la energía dinámica del impulso sexual, o sea, un impulso de placer-Aclaro como si se tratara de una respuesta normal, con alguna persona de su época lo era pero con un hanyou no. Inuyasha levanto una ceja, otra vez esa palabra.

Kagome suspiro, esperaría con eso saciar la curiosidad del hibrido y así poder repasar tranquila. Un calido aliento sintió en su cuello que poco a poco subía hasta su oído causándole escalofríos. Se quedo quieta.

-¿Y zonas erógenas?-Susurro en un tono de voz que le causo a la miko un vuelco en el estomago. Se sobresalto y giro hacia atrás con la silla giratoria. Su cara quedo a milímetros de la del hanyou que no quitaba sus Ordás doradas con un tinte rojizo de sus chocolates. Inuyasha sonrió de manera provocativa, sea lo que sea que ese libro aya dejado suelto le comenzaba a gustar, la joven humana trago con fuerza cerrando los puños sobre sus piernas. Esa sonrisa la desarmaba, toda él la desarmaba como una presa a merced de su cazador. Pero le mostraría que ella había madurado, no tenia 15 años.

-Son distintas zonas que provocan placer, las que central las gratificaciones sexuales-Su tono de voz había tratado de quebrarse pero logro controlarlo.

Inuyasha rozo su nariz con la de ella, nunca pensó que estudiar psicología podía volverse algo gratificante sin conocer a fondo el tema. El significado de zonas erógenas le había encantado, ahora averiguaría que partes del cuerpo de la hembra le causa placer.

Sin aviso lamió el labio inferior de la joven de forma lenta, disfrutando de su sabor. La sacerdotisa gimió suave sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos, un fuego dentro de ella se extendía, dejándola sin armas. Inuyasha repitió el mismo procedimiento con el labio superior, mientras él mismo comenzaba a sentir los efectos de ese juego, pero esta vez Kagome no le dio el gusto; contuvo un suspiro.

"_Terca"_ pensó mientras rozaba sus labios con los de la mujer, provocando una ola de calor placentera.

-Inu…Yasha-Dijo en un suspiro comenzando a gustarle ese tipo de sensaciones. Al hanyou le encanto escuchar como clamaba su nombre, casi le costaba articular palabra. Llevo una de sus manos detrás de la nuca de la joven y acorto hasta hacer nulo el espacio que los distanciaba. Unió sus labios con los de ella, tan suaves y sensuales perfectos para ser besados. El beso fue pasivo, tierno, lleno de se amor guardado mientras pedía entrar en la boca de la miko; esta no opuso resistencia. Él exploro y saboreo cada rincón de manera sueva grabándose en su memoria el gusto de esa boca, rozando casa ves que podía con la lengua de la dueña ahogando suspiros. Ella rodio su cuello con ambos brazos; el beso se descontrolo tornándose salvaje.

En la mente de Inuyasha no cabía más que la hembra, y en la de ella solo sentir. Se separaron lo suficiente cuando el aire escaseo, ambos tratando de recuperar el aire de forma sonora. El hibrido podía olor como el aroma de kagome cambiaba haciéndose mas dulce atontando sus sentidos, la recostó en el piso; no hubo quejas, ni reproches, nada, solo se dejo hacer.

Inuyasha se recostó sobre ella con una de sus rodillas en medio de sus piernas, Kagome mordió sus labios deseosa. Rozo el muslo exterior llevándose consigo el camisón, logrando hacer una huella roja donde sus garras pasaban, la joven se arqueo y el hibrido se apodero de su cuello con suaves besos mientras rozaba con sus colmillos la zona, provocando suspiros mas profundos y placenteros por parte de la joven. El ambiente se tornaba más pesado, toda la presión y el calor se acumulaba en las zonas más sensibles de ambos amantes, pero no era el momento.

En que momento paso no lo supo Inuyasha le había sacado el camisón y él la parte de arriba de su haori. Bajo por clavícula lamiendo mientras jugaba con uno de sus senos atrapados en esa estorbosa tela. Sus garras solucionaron el problema siguiendo con su trabajo. Lamió el contorno de su pezón derecho, la joven gimió frotando su pelvis contra la pierna del demoño-perro, quería anotar en su mente cada lugar sensible de la mujer.

Se apodero con su boca de ese pezón, mamando y lamiendo sintiendo como en su boca se volvía erecto. El otro estaba igual solo que por el juego de sus dedos.

Kagome le quito la tela blanca que cubría el pecho del joven mientras este bajaba por su vientre, asiendo una pequeña escala en el ombligo.

-Perra-Murmuro con dificulta, le costaba hablar-Tienes un sabor único-Volvió a besarla despojándola de su ultima prenda y ahora él movía su rodilla de forma circular en la feminidad de ella. La joven le clavo las uñas en la espalda gimiendo fuerte.

Inuyasha solo se reincorporo un poco para quitarse la última prenda y quedar igual que ella.

Kagome no se atrevió a mirarlo mas aya de su cintura. Poco a poco fue recostándose sobre ella abriendo paso entre sus piernas; la joven volvió a sujetar el cuello de su amante. Este rozo su miembro contra la entrada de ella.

-Inu…-Mordió su labio inferior en placer. Poco a poco se abrió paso por la estrecha y humedad cavidad. Cerrando ambos los ojos con fuerza. Kagome tiro la cabeza para asía atrás y clavo profundamente las uñas en la espalda del hanyou, este luego se abrió paso de golpe para no causarle a su compañera un dolor mas profundo.

Dolor y placer se mezclaban en su ser causando algo exótico, su barrera había sido quebrada. El hibrido comenzó sus movimientos.

Nada más podía escucharse solo ellos, nada más existía sobre ellos. Las embestidas que primero fueron lentas dieron paso a embestidas más profundas y rápidas. La sangre circulaba vertiginosa, los cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, los gemidos; la gran mayoría ahogados en un beso atropellado. La fricción de los cuerpos de manera torturante

-Inuyasha

-Kagome

Todo se volvió negro en ambas mentes. Una marca de colmillos certera en el cuello níveo, ella de él y él de ella. Un calor en su bajo vientre, la semilla de su amante.

El ambiente volvió poco a poco. Él desplomado sobre ella, y ella con la cara enterrada en el hueco del cuello y el hombro. Ambos cuerpos tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas. La risa cómplice de su ahora compañera.

-Eso llamo yo estudiar psicología-Beso el cuello de su hombre-Practicar-Corrigió

-Mmmm-Dudo sin quitar su sonrisa de niño, levanto el rostro y la miro fijo-Te amo-Le dijo por fin lo que tanto guardaba su corazón, la joven lo beso furtiva dándole a entender que ella igual-Ahora se que partes te producen placer-Argumento cuando se separo de la boca que nunca se cansaría de besar

-No es justo-Se quejo la humano haciendo un puchero. Sus ojos brillaron cuando en un rápido movimiento ella quedo sobre él-Tengo que afianzar lo estudiado-Le comento con una sonrisa picara

-Cuando quieras-Sonrió de la misma manera que ella besándola con pasión.

Ambos sabían que seria un larga noche, el principio de muchas otras, donde por asares del destino una humana y un hanyou harían historia.

* * *

_Holas a todos... esta es la psicologia de Freud, obviamente es mucho mas de lo que cite, para los que no sepan los que es el ELLO, YO y SUPERYO diganmelo que se los explico...Primer lemon que publico...¿Como me salio? comenten...Besitos...Ya lo saben_

_**Lis-Sama**_


End file.
